Lost
by Tori657
Summary: He's out in the woods hurt, dying, helpless, alone. But one question remains to bug him as he fights for survival, while he's hunted by purple dragons, while he's brothers endlessly search for him: Who am I? Rated T for blood and Violence (just in case)
1. Chapter 1

**This came to me around 10pm and I just had to write it and post it tonight; so hope you guys like it! if you do, I'll keep writing. If ya don't I'll just delete it, no biggy**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy :D**

UNKNOWN'S POV

I stared up at the blue sky for who knows how long. The trees surrounding me gave off an earthy nature sent. I breathed it in; trying to get enough energy to actually sit up. My body raged with pain and even breathing hurt. I growled at myself and sat up fast; trying to avoid as much of the pain as I possibly could. It didn't work. I hissed as my body groaned and burned in protest. I stared down at my legs; they were covered in blood but you could still see patches of green. I lifted my hands to look at them; scooting up a bit so I wouldn't have to lean on them. I focused my energy on moving the three bloody fingers on my hand. It took a lot of time; but slowly they moved.

I smiled at myself. _"Good, I'm working. Now where am I?"_ I stared at my surroundings. Trees were everywhere and in the distance I could hear a creek rushing down a hill. I sat on soft dirt with patches of grass here and there. Through the trees; I could barely see them, but they were still there, were mountains. Big and purple, and at the top had snow that would never melt.

A bird started to sing in a nearby tree. I closed my eyes and listened to the bird's song; it made me drowsy, but I forced myself to stay awake and listen to the bird's melody. The wind started a soft breeze and something blows behind me. I reached my hand back and touched what was blowing. Two thin strips of fabric whipped around in the wind, I followed them up to my face. I was wearing a mask.

_"That's stupid….unless I'm trying to hide who I am."_

I let the wind take my thoughts away and I smiled at the warmth of the sun as it brushed my soft skin; even though it was covered in blood still.

My eyes jerked open and I looked back down at my hands; carefully moving my fingers again. The blood on them was dry and starting to crack; was it my blood or someone else's? I shook my head; making it throb by doing so. There was so much blood; it couldn't all be mine; could it? My body can't hold this much.

I looked around me. There was more blood; defiantly not all mine… right?

I clenched my fits as I stared at my hands. What happened? Why was there so much blood?

I shakily stood up; getting tired of the ground. Everything began to spin and I grabbed my head to make it stop. I felt _more_ blood, but the blood on my head was still hot and wet. It was still running.

_"Defiantly not all mine."_ I thought looking around again. _"If it was all mine, I would be dead, right?"_

I took a step and my leg started shaking. I glared down at it; daring it to collapse under me.

I slowly walked towards the rushing creek; it took a long time. My breath was lost a lot faster then I felt comfortable.

I heard a groan. I turned; only a couple of feet away from the river. I saw a man laying on the ground. A weird mark traveling around his arms. It was a purple Dragon. I stared at the man as he rolled over and fell back asleep. I looked at his hands and then back at mine. His hands were tan and had five fingers on them, they were a lot smaller too; smaller then my green giant three fingered hands. He's brown hair whipped as another breeze of wind came along. I reached up and felt my head again. No hair. He wore clothes and all I had was a shell and a belt of some sort.

Why are we so different?

I turned back to the river; ignoring the unconscious man. I stared at my reflection. Blood covered most of my body. I reached into the water and started washing myself. I was taking too long so I just dived into the river. It was cold. Very cold.

I hissed as the mucky water went into my cuts. But I smiled as I watched the blood wash off my body and flowed down the stream with the rest of the water.

I got out of the freezing water; shaking violently. I turned around and looked back at my reflection; letting the suns warm rays of heat hit me and dry me off. My skin was dark green and my plastron had scratches and scares. My whole body had scares. I stared at my eyes which stared back; golden emerald green. I shifted my body to look at the back of me. The back of my shell was scratched up just as much as the front. I felt something brush against my leg and looked down. Two twin weapons sat in my belt. I took one out and examined it. It had three sharp points and felt amazing sitting in my hand. Like a piece of me was just put back into place. I carefully placed the weapon back into my belt and looked back into the river; watching the red tails of my mask whip behind me. A question crept into my mind as I watched the giant turtle in the river stare back at me.

"Who am I?"

**Tell me what you guys think :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy :D**

Hun flexed and un-flexed his giant fists. He sat in his torn up office that had to keep getting re-structured because of the tantrums he would throw when something didn't go their way.

A volcano inside of him was threatening to burst; another tantrum was coming; which meant another beaten up office.

_"Stupid, they're all stupid! Why can't I get a least one decent man in this cruddy gang."_ His thoughts of how they had finally gotten what they wanted and then letting it slip away so easily were rushing through his mind. Hun Growled and slammed his fists harshly on the desk, causing it to crack in the center. _"Crud"_

He growled and grumbled a couple curses under his breath. Their plan had been so perfect. Everything detailed and laid out. But of course when they got to one of the final steps; someone had to be the hero and let the others escape. Leaving the Purple Dragons with only one. But the plan could work with one; it had too. They had driven to the country to continue what they had started; what they had taken such a long time to lay out, when a noise escaped from the back of their truck. They pulled over and got out, not knowing that they were stepping into the battle of their lives.

It was mad, very mad. It yelled at them and battled them, only wanting to go home; but they couldn't do that. Not with how much time they had put into this, not with how far they had already gotten.

He battled furiously, taking out men easily. It was a disappointing sight; since he was injured and the men surrounding him, trying to get him back into their custody weren't.

But not everyone can battle forever. Not everyone can keep fighting and not get tired. More gang members came and started to attack. The creature was weak and was losing blood. He took out more before growling at them and running into the woods.

One man with spiked black hair and a large metal pipe swung; hitting it on the head before it could get far.

It screamed; it was in agonizing pain and its footing was getting off as it tried to hobble into the thickest of the trees. They watched in delight as its eyes got droopy. Everyone stood back and waited for it to collapse and pass out; so they could collect it and continue with their plan.

Then it did something that surprised everyone. It ran. It sprinted into the forest holding its head. No one could find it after that. It was lost deep in the woods; freezing, bleeding, dying.

The men gathered themselves up, trying not to leave the unconscious men or woman behind.

They traveled back glumly. Everyone afraid to face the mountain of a man they called boss.

Hun punched another hole in the wall as he remembered his scared pupils coming in and telling him the grievous mistake they had made; one that could not be forgiven, one that had great punishments.

Hun spun around; looking for another victim to punch when his eyes landed upon the box on his desk. The box was filled with important blueprints for future scams or crimes that everyone was itching to do. But those didn't matter to Hun; not at the moment. What mattered was the color. The color red. He glared at it. Finally he smirked.

"You think you got away from me turtle? You think ya won?" He asked the box, imagining the red-banded turtle's mask that hid his smirking face.

"Well think again, because I won't rest until your empty shell is hanging on my wall."

He smirked and gruffly grabbed out his phone.

"Gather, the search team…" He paused. "No, gather everyone. We're going to go hunt us down a turtle."

He looked back at the box. _"I'll find you, and you better believe!"_

He smirked and stared at the box as he continued speaking.

"We're going to find Raphael."


	3. Chapter 3

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy :D**

Leo glared at the clock as the seconds ticked by. His heart pounding as the small hand counted each passing moment. He threw his fist down onto the table in front of him.

_"Why does he always have to be the hero? Why does he have to protect us?" _The fight between the turtles and Purple Dragons had been going well; they we're winning easily, but that was until one got the best of Donatello and tazered him. Leo remembered his heart had briefly stopped as he watched his young genius brother fall limply to the ground and not move.

He remembered his feet working before his mind as he ran to his deathly still brother; skidding next to him and immediately shaking him and telling him to wake up. As he did so; Raph had gone his own rampage and started to take out Dragons in record time. Mikey watched scared from the side lines for a moment until he snapped out of it and helped Raph take some Gang Members.

Donnie moaned and his eyes slowly flickered open. Leo sighed and then heard an agonizing scream. He whipped around only to see the youngest turtle gripping his shoulder and falling to the ground.

Leo closed his eyes as he remembered Raph's eyes grow wide, as he tried to get to his baby brother but was stopped by many arms and was dragged back. He fought furiously with the many bodies that held him back. Raph's voice still echoed throughout Leo's mind; yelling him to get his little brothers home, that he would be home soon. Leo shook his head; telling Raph no, that he wouldn't leave him. But Raph had that determined, hot-headed, stubborn look in his eyes that told Leo that he better go. He grabbed his two brothers and ran, dragging them home.

Now Leo sat in the kitchen, watching as the time that went by. Regretting every moment of the battle; regretting leaving his little brother to fend for himself.

Leo growled at himself._ "You're an idiot; you can't just leave one of your brothers out in a fight alone!" _He clenched his fists. _"But everyone else was hurt and you had to get them home!" _He argued with himself. _"Yeah, but now Raph's alone and hurt." _

"Leo?"

Leo whipped around to find Mikey standing in the doorway; his shoulder had been fixed and wrapped, after it had been dislocated in the fight.

"Yeah, Mikey?" Leo smiled; trying to hide his frustration and sorrow. He looked down at his brother's shoulder and knew that he had done good at taking him home; but still knew he had made a grave mistake leaving behind his hot-heated brother.

"Don't blame yourself ok?" Mikey asked; looking at Leo's brown eyes with his baby blue ones.

"That's all I can do." Leo mumbled.

Mikey sighed; he looked over his shoulder towards Donatello's lab and then turned his attention back to the blue clad turtle.

"Raph, he, he didn't really give you a choice, he wanted to protect us." Mikey stumbled; trying to find the right words to help comfort his oldest brother.

"Well, sometimes I wish he wouldn't always try to protect us! That should be my job, I'm the leader, I'm the oldest!" Leo said; his voice rising. "I didn't want to leave! But I couldn't just leave you guys injured and defenseless!" He pleaded. "Can't he just for once know that he has to have help? He can't do everything on his own!" Leo was standing now; letting all of his thoughts roll out of his mind and to his little brother. "I wish he wasn't so stubborn!"

Mikey waited to see if there was more while watching Leo catch his breath from saying so much. When his brother didn't continue he stepped in, "I know," He laughed. "I kind of like Raph stubborn though." He said trying to lighten the mood. Leo glared at him but let his face soften as he realized what Mikey was trying to do.

"You doing ok now?" Leo asked changing the subject.

"I'm fine, when can we go search for Raph" Turning the subject right back to where it was before.

"Right now." Donnie said coming into the room.

He held up his phone to show a little red dot flashing on and off showing coordinates.

"I found where his Shell-cell was last before… before it was destroyed." Donnie exclaimed.

Leo nodded

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Mikey chimed in "Let's go save my big brother!"

They ran out the lair door and down the sewers; towards the place marked by the little red dot.

_"Don't worry bro,_" Leo thought as his feet pounded through the sewer tunnel alongside his two youngest brothers.

_"We're coming."_


	4. Chapter 4

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**RAPHAEL'S POV**

I felt a growl leave my lips. Everything was so stupid.

I could barely walk thanks to the many injuries that covered almost every inch of my body. The bleeding from my head had finally stopped; but they pounding that kept exploding in my ears hadn't. The world stayed blurred around me as I walked deeper into the forest; having no idea where I'm going.

_"Where can I go?"_ I thought as I slipped and splatted in mud. I shakily got back up and kept going. _"I'm different from that figure I saw. Or maybe he's different from me." _I shook my head not understanding what had just rushed through my mind.

Nothing mattered. I could die right now and I wouldn't care. I bet no one else would either. I have no idea what I'm doing here or why I'm so hurt. I don't think I have a name; so I just talk to myself; referring to myself as 'You'.

_"You are an idiot. Just stop here and die; it doesn't matter anyways. You don't have anything to love that you would miss; nothing that loves you that would miss you."_

It makes sense to just give up; but a fire burned inside me. I could feel it. It wasn't going to give up and was far from close to being extinguished. It keeps me going. Making me believe that there is something out there to keep fighting for, something to keep pushing the pain down and keep going, something to love, something to protect.

This fire is a word I would like to refer to as stubborn. Every time I felt my knees start to shake it would scream at me. "You are not weak!" It would say. "You not hurt; these are just small cuts, nothing too big." It would grow bigger and brighter when I listened to it. "You need to keep going; you need to get home."

_Home?_ Do I have a home? Probably not. If I had a home; wouldn't I be in a bed, curled up and warm? I wouldn't be wondering the forest; lost, confused, and I hate to admit it; scared

"You are not scared! You can't be scared! You have to be brave. For them" The fire roared

"Them?" I asked out loud. "I don't have a them, I only have a me; a you. Nothing else." I felt weird talking to myself; but myself was the only thing I had, the only one I can, could talk too. No one else.

I reached down and grabbed one of the weapons in my belt. It felt amazing being back in my hand. I spun it slowly in my hand; getting faster and faster until it looked professional.

I felt myself smirk. I really wanted to use the weapon; go and punch something. Let all of my questions and fears and anger out through hurt. I gripped it tightly in my hand and continued to trudge my way through the forest; ignoring the branches that would snag onto me and try to pull me back. Telling me to give up and stay with them. To die.

Another branch snagged onto my skin and I growled at it before snapping it of the tree and breaking it into. I threw it as far as I could; glaring at it. _"Stupid"_

I kept walking until I stumbled upon a big black road that traveled around the mountain. A car zoomed back and past me; unnoticed in the bushes. I looked at the family in the car. They were the same as the unconscious man I had found early. _"So I'm the freak."_ I thought.

I sighed and went back down; deeper into the forest. The fire was growing. I was getting mad; madder with each step until finally I screamed and threw my fist into a tree. My knuckles started to bleed thanks to the hard bark.

But to be honest; I didn't care.

I loved it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry its so short**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Hun glared at the passing trees. He hated to forest; he was a city boy. He loved the crime and smoke and graffiti. Not the forest.

They had been driving for about five hours now and had about two left to go. Sitting in a long car ride was the awful part of every trip; waiting patiently to get to the destination that the fun was located. Hun remembered when he's parents had decided to take him to an amusement park out of town when he was little. He had asked countless times 'are we there yet' and would get the gruff reply of a plain 'no' every time. He felt like that little kid again; helpless to how long the trip was; how long it was until he got to have some fun.

The driver jumped a bit when Huns fists flew and hit the dashboard. He was surprised when the airbag didn't go off.

Hun was impatient, angry, irritated, and just plain ticked off.

"You better step on it." Hun warned to the young driver; who quickly pressed the gas pedal down lower making the car go over the speed limit.

"If I don't see that stupid turtle dead at my feet, with his blood on my hands soon," Hun smirked. "I'll have someone else's lifeless body in front of me."

With that said the driver pushed even further down on the break; fear seeped through his body. Hun was not one to talk. A lot of the gang members were all talk; they would tell you they were going to do something, but it would be a bluff the whole time.

Not Hun.

Hun didn't bluff.

He watched as Hun's irritation grew. He was not one for patience; especially when it had something to do with revenge or violence.

The driver turned he's head away from Hun's humongous form; his eyes widened as he pressed on the brakes. He swerved to avoid hitting the brown haired man.

Hun growled as he stormed at of the still moving car. He walked over and gruffly grabbed the man by the collar of his shirt. He was about to yell and punch when he noticed the Purple Dragon tattoo that snaked up his arm.

The man had his hands up; protecting his face from the punch that never came.

"What the heck happened to you!" Hun yelled; he set the shaking figure back down; impatiently waiting for an answer.

"I woke up in the forest; I got knocked out from the fight with the turtle." He gasped; flinching at Hun's death glare.

_"Stupid weakling" _Hun thought as he heard the man had passed out.

"But I know where it is." He added quickly; hoping to revive himself from any punishment that was going through his boss's mind.

"Know where what is?" Hun asked curiously but still agitated.

"That turtle, Raphael" The man stated. "I saw him punching a tree. He looked mad so I came up here to look for back up."

The words went through Hun's mind again; _"Weakling"_

The young man fiddled with his hands waiting for the mountain of a man's reply.

"Well," Hun glanced at him, and then at the young teen that had been driving, "Let's go kill us a turtle."


	6. Chapter 6

**I updated quickly so that should excuse the shortness... Right?**

**R&R**

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Three silhouettes stood from a nearby roof as they watched a huge blonde haired man stomp eagerly to his car. He called out a couple of commands before climbing in. The vehicle roared to life before it rushed down the street.

Another man got up; obviously second in command next to Hun. He called out a couple more commands and watched as his priors climbed into their own vans and drove down the road; following their boss.

The three figures we're long gone. As soon as they had heard the word: turtle, they had left; going to go get their own vehicle and stock their pray.

Leo drove; glaring at the van that trailed in front of them. They were far enough back, that they wouldn't be noticed by the owners of the van; but not too far that they could keep track of it.

"Are you sure their going for him?" Mikey asked as he watched his brothers driving concentration.

"I know what I heard Mikey, their defiantly leading us towards Raph." Leo said sternly; not taking his gaze off of the road. He had determination to get his little brother back.

Mikey nodded; he felt guilty for Raph's disappearance. If he hadn't gotten hurt he could have saved him; helped him, instead of being helped.

Mikey leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes; remembering what had happened only a couple of nights ago.

Mikey screamed as his shoulder suddenly felt like a million boulders made of glass had landed it. It roared as he screamed and feel to his knees; clutching it, hoping to make the pain go away.

He glanced up; squinting his eyes as he held back the tears. He saw Leo looking horrified and not wanting to leave Donnie, but also wanting to go and help him. Then he had seen Raph; Raph had stopped his crazy rampage to look at his brother before running towards him. Mikey watched in horror as the many arms of the purple dragons had grabbed him and held him back; beating him and making him more bloody then he already was.

Raph started screaming at Leo; screaming at him to get their little brothers out of there. Mikey realized he was one of the little brothers and automatically knew what was going on. Raph was being the hero; sacrificing himself to keep the others safe. He promised that he would be home soon; that he had to just whoop a couple more butts and then he would come home and keep us safe there. Leo ran over and helped Mikey up. Mikey tried struggling; he tried to stay and help Raph, but was over powered by his not as injured, stronger sibling.

They ran; ran home. Leo had promised to go out and help Raphael; to go save him. He knew that Raph wouldn't be coming home on his own. Leo had to go and protect his little brother. But as soon as they had gotten home, he had left and then came back. Empty handed. With no Raph.

Mikey jerked his head as the car swerved. He had apparently dozed off and now was on full alert. He jumped up and looked out the front window to see what was causing the chaos. He watched as the car in front of them suddenly stopped and they had to swerve to avoid it. Now all he saw was trees as the plummeted into the forest.

The three brothers screamed as the car hit branches and bushes and finally crashed into a tree; causing them to stop as the airbags blew out.

They stumbled out of the car and  
looked around; and what they saw horrified them.

A battle had gone out here; a big one.

Because what they saw scared them and made them think of the worst.

Blood; and lots of it.


	7. Chapter 7

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

_"Crap, crap, crap, crap!"_ Raph glared as he stumbled into a nearby bush. He strained his ears at the voices that were edging closer. _"This is just… just… peachy!"_ He grunted as he pulled his leg closer to him.

"I promise! He was just here not too long ago!" The smallest man pleaded. Raph glanced at the people and quickly his face formed into a scowl. The man he had found unconscious was leading people like him towards Raph.

_"Why are they looking for me? I'm a freak! They should just leave me alone." _The bushes thrones prodded Raph's skin as he sank deeper into the fern as the man headed his way

"Well he couldn't have gotten too far! Go get the others." The biggest man pointed up the hill. Raph glanced and his heart dropped. There were about six vans up there. Most had teens or young adults pouring out of them.

He had to move; now! If he didn't he would be captured.

Raph didn't like the sound of that word: _captured. _It made goose bumps form on his arms and gave him a sick feeling. Who knows what these lunatics wanted to do with him and why, but he wasn't going to let them touch him.

Raph slowly crept out of the bush; being careful not to disturb the hearing of the people so close by. He was actually pretty good at being stealthy. It was in his blood. _"Or at least the blood I still have" _Raph held back the scream that threatened to rip out of his throat as his leg brushed some gravel on the ground; causing small rocks, dirt, and other gross things to sink into his wounds.

A branch snapped. Raph froze; thinking it was his doing, but soon found that the people from the cars were heading his way.

_"Go faster!" _ He growled _"Ow! Ok not that fast. Fast and quite, but not too fast, but not to slow… be quite!" _ He commanded himself.

His foot bumped an object, the object squeaked and Raph looked up to find it to be a young girl. He glared at her. All she did was smirk.

"Hey gu-" Raph tackled her; daring her to talk; daring her to let everyone know where he was; daring her to let him get captured.

But it was too late.

He was surrounded.


	8. Chapter 8

**I DON'T OWN TMNT! **

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

The familiar growl reached Donnie's ears. He jerked his head around as he strained his hearing to hear it again. This time a yell was heard and all brothers jerked towards the sound. Leo didn't even have to give the order as all of them ran towards the screams they only heard when the well-known voice was hurt, badly.

Mikey's worried expression turned into a scowl as he saw the huge pack of Purple Dragon gang members. They circled around a figure; they all laughed as someone else took a turn to go into the circle and beat on the creature.

"Enough!" Hun's giant voice came. Leo sunk lower into the shadows so he wouldn't be seen. He watched as the enormous figure stalked down the hill toward the group, scowling "We still need him alive, you idiots!" He growled.

Donnie stretched his neck to try and see what they were all talking about. The circle of Purple Dragons extended out; making the circle wider, but still covering the person inside.

"You have caused me a lot of trouble." Hun sneered as he looked down upon the figure. "I want to kill you here and now, but that will come later." He kicked out and a have thud with a grunt echoed.

The creature laughed and struggled to its feet. "Try and get me."

That was it; Mikey knew his brother's voice from anywhere and before Leo could stop him; he charged; his chosen weapons spinning furiously as he took down three Dragons with one fair swoop. He glanced at Raph and smiled seeing his brother again; it had been too long.

Raph stared shocked as he watched the gang leave him and go and fight. The creatures had great strength and skill as they fought. They would flip and knock down their opponents easily; each with their own weapon. One had two pointed weapons like him; except there were longer and only had one blade instead of three short ones, another had a very large stick, but it was smooth and seemed very effective the way he used it, and the final one had two cylinders of wood that were connected by small chains onto different pieces of wood. They each used them professionally and skillfully.

They each had on a mask; Blue, purple, and orange. They were all green; different shades of green, but still all green. None of them had hair. They all had three fingers on their hands and shells on their backs.

They were freaks.

Just like him.

They each glanced at him; but then continued to fight. The purple's look-over was longer than the other as he examined Raphael's wounds; but then was suddenly distracted as seven new members came and tried to take him down.

Raph backed away slowly. Not knowing of what to do. The other turtles were busy fighting the people that wanted to kill him. He didn't have a family or a home. So if he snuck away now; no one would miss him.

Raphael couldn't help but stare at the other turtles that looked so much like him. He sighed. He needed to go; he couldn't stay here and risk getting _captured_. Raph shuddered and turned around. He started running; trying to go as fast as his weak, shaking legs would take him. But he didn't get too far as two large arms wrapped around him and held him in a death grip.


	9. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

**HUNS POV**

The turtle squirmed weakly in the tight embrace I crushed him in. His brother's faces filled with rage and hatred. But under all of that madness they had for me; I saw grief, worry, and sorrow. They held their weapons at the go; ready to pummel me when they got the chance. The chance I won't let them have.

The fighting had ceased as my men and the turtles had frozen when they heard the agitated yell of the red-banded creature. Now they stand watching, waiting for me to make my next move. I can't kill the turtle, not yet. I want to so badly; right here, right now, just snap his neck and have his lifeless body fall to the ground. But I can't. We need him.

I will though. I will kill the turtle in the end. His blood will finally be on my hands.

But his brothers don't know that. "Drop your weapons and surrender; or I'll kill him." I threatened as I tightened my grip. He was struggling more; kind of like he wasn't expecting them to sacrifice themselves for him.

I could see the leader start to plan in his mind; I could practically hear his thoughts as if he were saying them vocally.

_"I can't leave Raph like that, but I can't risk my other brother's lives. And if we do surrender, Hun will get away with Raphael. If that happens…"_

Hun smirked as the turtles face started to show more worry then rage. He brought Raphael closer to him.

"Drop your weapons noooowwwwww!" A sharp pain jolted into my right arm; I felt my grip loosen. The stinkin turtle bite me! Cheap move!

He struggled and finally freed himself and panted; he turned his head slightly and spit; as if I taste bad! That's his own fault; he was the one who decided to bite _me_!

Then he started to run. I reached out to grab him again, but he ducked and turned slightly so my hand only brushed the tips of the tails of his mask.

"Raph!" The other turtles yelled as they started to chase after him. The red-clad turtle didn't even flinch at his name as he, painfully, ran. He was working his best to ignore his leg that started to seep blood from his act of movement. He was going to die from the loss of blood if they didn't get him soon.

"After him!" I cried out; pointing my finger in the turtle's direction. The gang all snapped out of their shock and started chasing him.

"Raphael!" Leonardo screamed; why is he running from his brothers too? That stupid turtle.

I ran with my gang and watched with joy as the turtle stumbled a bit.

He's getting weaker. But the sad thing is, is that this mutant is the stubborn one; he's not going to be easy to catch again, unless he passes out. The odds of him going unconscious are on our side.

But if he does, his brothers have a head start and will get to him first.

Only a miracle will let us re-capture our prize.

And miracles were usually never on our side.


	10. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN TMNT!**

**Enjoy! :D**

_"Don't stop! You can't stop!"_ One part of Raphael's mind urged him as he ran, dodging branches and jumping over shrubbery. _"It hurts though! It would be so much easier to just fall asleep! Let them capture you!"_

Raph shivered at the thought. His brain was fighting for what he should do; just like a shoulder devil and angel, except he couldn't tell which side was the good and which side was the bad.

He felt himself go dizzy and stumble a bit; the voices grew closer and louder by that one small action.

_"No more mistakes! One more slip-up like that and you're a goner!" _

"Raphael!" Someone screamed.

_"What the heck is a Raphael?" _Raph growled as his leg threatened to collapse under him. Not only his bad one, but the other one was getting shaky now too.

A tree branch caught his skin and Raphael felt a long burning sensation fill onto his face as blood started to trickle down. _"Dang it! Just more blood to lose."_

He turned his head slightly to see the many people still following him. _"You have to lose them now, or you might as well just give up." '_Give up' was not something Raph felt good doing. It made him mad just thinking about it. Mad that he might as well 'give up' and be weak.

_"You're not weak." _He reminded himself. _"You can't be weak, not after all of what you just went through!" _Raph glanced back and his amber eyes widened; they were so close to him, one of them could tackle him and would catch him.

The one turtle in blue looked as if he was about to do just that. Raph growled and turned his head back forward; pushing himself to go faster, further from his pursuers.

An arm grasped Raph's and he tumbled in shock. He was down, he had been caught.

"Raphael! What the heck is wrong with you!?" he asked. His brown eyes gazing into Raph's. Raph glared at him. They purple grabbed his under arms and dragged him into a nearby bush; hiding themselves from by-passers. Raph groaned slightly as his injuries were disturbed.

_"What's wrong with me?! You're the one chasing me you bozo!" _Raph was taken from his thoughts as the one wearing orange knelt down and hugged him.

"We were so worried! Don't do that to us again." Raph looked at the two standing turtles with a confused, agitated face.

Pounding of feet echoed through the forest as they grew closer to the four.

"Let's get you home" The purple one coaxed

_"Yeah, take this bone-head off of me! Take him home, do whatever you want! Just leave me alone!" _ The orange-clad turtle sighed as he took himself from the hug. He then grabbed for Raph's arm and helped him up.

"We can lose them this way" The blue ordered; pointing in a direction away from the loud noise the gang was making.

Raph turned to go the other way; hoping to lose the gang and the three weird turtles.

"No, Raph, this way." The orange-banded laughed, tugging on his arm.

Raph rolled his eyes. "No, ya see, I'm grateful for ya guys helping me lose the crazy people and all, but I can't go with ya" He turned to leave but a hand gripped his shell; spinning him back around. Raph held in the hiss of pain that threatened to escape him.

"What do you mean you're not coming us?" The blue banded turtle asked; he seemed to be the one in control, the one who gave orders. Orders Raph wasn't about to follow.

"I'm not going with anybody! Ok! Now leave me alone!" Raph started running again; his leg moaned in the process but he had to ignore it. _"They may have helped you, but now they want you to go with them, they want to take you; to capture you."_

Raph was slow because of his injures. He wasn't fast enough as the blue masked turtle tackled him and pinned him to the ground. Raph couldn't help the scream that ripped out of his throat as his body slammed to the ground.

"Leo!" The purple one said; he was panicked and was next to Raph in a second; checking his injuries. He brushed the one on Raphael's head with his finger slightly.

Raph's breathing was quick; he was trying to calm it down, but that was pretty difficult as one turtle sat on him, another examined his injuries, and the third looked as if he wanted to scream and possible cry.

"I'm sorry ok! Whatever I did, I'm so sorry! Just let me go!" Raph squirmed as he tried to get away from the tight grasp the oldest one had on him.

He and Purple shared a scared look before both turning their gazes back to him.

"Raph," Purple said cautiously.

_"Stop saying that! It doesn't make any sense!" _Raph didn't speak though; he just glared at the talking figure.

"Can you tell me what my name is?" Raph glare softened; he wasn't expecting a question like that.

He turned his head and wouldn't meet the gazes of any of the turtles. He glared at a nearby rock.

"How am I suppose'd to know that?!" he snapped "As if I've ever met any of you before."

"HEY BOSS! I FOUND 'EM!" A voice echoed. It snapped the three surprised turtles out of their trace to look up at the purple dragon gang member.

"Ok, we're going home!" Leo yelled.

Raph growled in protest, and was about to argue.

"Talk later, run now!" He ordered.

Raph would have run if he could; but he couldn't.

Because everything became black.


End file.
